Hinata in wonderland
by Alice.214
Summary: /AU/– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? – le pregunte aun embelesada por el lugar./lo mire, el hizo un ademan con su brazo señalando el horizonte– Bienvenida a Wonderland Hinata – me dijo risueñamente


Hola! Jejeje otra vez yo con otra loca idea, no pude dejar de escribir hasta que esta estuvo terminada, a decir verdad me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también.

**Aclaraciones**: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece solo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Inspirado en la fabulosa y original idea Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Welcome to Wonderland**_

.

.

–Hinata – una voz me llama

¿Qué es esto? Estoy en medio de un amplio pasillo oscuro solo puedo alcanzar a ver una puerta ligeramente abierta de la cual provienen rayos de luz que alumbran ligeramente su alrededor.

–Hinata, ven –nuevamente escucho esa voz pero esta vez aún más fuerte y clara, esa voz proviene del interior de la puerta.

–Hinata –repite otra vez, por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo comienza a avanzar en dirección hacia la puerta, mi andar adquiere mayor rapidez, pero a cada paso que doy pareciera que el pasillo se vuelve más largo y más lejano, así que comienzo a correr lo más veloz que mis piernas me lo permiten.

Finalmente estoy a pocos metros de esa puerta, mi corazón da un vuelco dentro de mí, respiro agitadamente, alzo mi mano en dirección a una orilla de la puerta, una vez que mi mano se posa en la puerta una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi cuerpo, _¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Me regaño mentalmente, no es muy lógico o inteligente de mi parte seguir una misteriosa voz que es emitida en el interior de una puerta, y mucho menos si desconozco el lugar donde me encuentro, también había que agregarle el hecho de que estoy sola en un lugar donde la oscuridad está en su plenitud, _tampoco sería muy sabio permanecer aquí_ agrego una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, ya no hay marcha atrás, ciertamente no sé qué o quién se encuentre dentro, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que voy a averiguarlo, empujo hacia mí la puerta, mostrando una luz cegadora, cierro mis ojos fuertemente, y coloco mi brazo para resguardarlos de tal luz.

.

.

Retire mi brazo y lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas de mi cuarto, me incorpore rápidamente de mi cama, _un sueño eh? _Pensé irónicamente, la habitación se hallaba casi en completo silencio, lo único que impedía esto último era el sonido que producía el reloj ubicado en una esquina de mi habitación en el cual eran las 11 de la mañana.

Opte por levantarme de mi cama de una buena vez, mientras comenzaba a vestirme, distinguí una nota que se hallaba en mi mesita de noche.

_Hina! Me he tomado la libertad de justificarte hoy en las clases, ya que al parecer te mostrabas incapaz de abrir tus ojos jejeje, así que no te preocupes por asistir hoy, dije que te encontrabas resfriada, y también me tome la libertad de entregar tus trabajos por ti, después de todo ha sido una semana muy pesada para ti y todo para complacer a tu padre con un promedio impecable, aun no entiendo cómo una chica de 16 años puede aguantar un ritmo tan desquiciado de vida, dudo que yo lo lograra, pero como sea, tomate este día como el adelanto de tus vacaciones!, y sal tomarte un café o algo así, te veo al rato ¡¿ok?_

_Te quiere tu súper talentosa, inteligente, guapa y sexy mejor amiga_

_Ino._

_P.D: Si vas a tomarte un café me compras un frappe jeje es broma eh? Bueno si realmente me lo puedes comprar te lo agradecería mucho!_

Solté una pequeña risa, verdaderamente agradecía a Ino que lo hubiera hecho, Ino es mi mejor amiga, compañera de clases y mi vecina por así decirlo ya que su cuarto esta junto al mío en los dormitorios, ella una chica muy guapa, alta, de unos perspicaces ojos verdes, piel bronceada, cabello rubio que siempre llevaba en una coleta, muy simpática, y alegre, nos conocimos hace 3 años cuando yo entre aquí en la secundaria, comenzamos a convivir y con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos muy cercanas, ella es como una hermana para mí.

Nuevamente me recosté sobre mi cama, respire profundamente, mientras cerraba lentamente mis ojos, las vacaciones habían comenzado, y caí en la cuenta se aproximaba "su" cumpleaños, tal vez mi padre quisiera festejarlo este año en otro lugar, después de todo a pesar de que ya habían pasado 11 años a los dos aun nos dolía su perdida, aún tengo vagos recuerdos de mi madre, sus facciones eran delicadas, su piel era nívea, su cabello era negro con destellos azulados, tenía un porte de toda una dama, pero lo que más recuerdo es su dulce voz al leerme un libro cada noche acerca de un país maravilloso donde lo imposible era posible.

Una noche le pregunte si yo podría ir algún día a ese lugar, ella solo se limitó a sonreírme y contestar _cuando estés lista lo harás_**, **que clase de significado tendría eso, aunque supongo que era para no romper mis esperanzas o mi inocencia, francamente no recuerdo la muerte de mamá, a pesar de que yo estuve presente en ello, aquella vez mi padre dice que me encontró oculta en el armario de mi cuarto llorando, pero a la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada, creo que es mucho mejor así, después de su muerte mi padre me prohibió estrictamente volver a leer el libro que mi madre me leía, según él, para que fuera menos dolorosa su partida, y también prefirió contratar a tutores para que fueran a nuestra casa a enseñarme toda clase de materias, y él trabajaba todo el día, arreglando y adentrándose casi por completo a la compañía de la cual era dueño, pero finalmente decidió que debería comenzar asistir a una escuela, así que me metió en el internado en el que actualmente me encuentro, solo puedes salir cuando son vacaciones o cuando un familiar pide permiso.

.

.

Me levante de mi cama, y salí de los dormitorios, me dirigí a la cafetería, después de todo la idea de Ino no era tan mala, pedí un capuchino y unos panquecitos, los cuales me tome mi tiempo para disfrutarlos tranquilamente, pedí un frappe para llevar, pague todo y regrese a los dormitorios, seguramente ya habrían terminado las clases y Ino ya estaría de regreso.

Me senté tranquilamente sobre un pequeño sillón que tenía en mi cuarto me dispuse a leer unos cuantos libros, tocaron fuertemente mi puerta, así que detuve mi lectura y me dirigí a abrirla, me encontré ante un extraño chico, vestido con un pantalón naranja, un saco del mismo color y su camisa blanca, sin embargo su cara estaba oculta ante una gorra azul solo se alcanzaban a distinguir unos cuantos cabellos rubios que salían de ella, me extendió un pequeño paquete rectangular.

–Yo no he pedido nada, tal vez te hayas equivocado de cuarto–le aclare, rehusándome a tomar el paquete.

–Es tuyo –dijo mientras mantenía su brazo extendido ofreciéndome el paquete.

–De verdad creo que te has confundido de persona –le recalque, el solo negó con la cabeza –¿Eres Hinata Hyuga cierto? –me pregunto, yo solo asentí sorprendida y perpleja, mientras él tomaba mi mano y depositaba el paquete en ella, me quede mirando el paquete detenidamente–Espero que nos veamos pronto –susurro, haciéndome reaccionar, voltee hacia el chico, pero ya no se encontraba frente a mí, me asome por el pasillo del dormitorio, no obstante no se notaba que alguien hubiera pasado por allí.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y observe el paquete con más minuciosidad,_ la curiosidad mato al gato_ me recordé, aun así comencé a abrirlo cuidadosamente, finalmente había retirado su envoltura por completo, lo vi con cierto desconcierto, era el libro que mi madre me leía de pequeña, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mis manos temblaron ligeramente, lentamente comencé a abrirlo, mi corazón latía rápidamente, enseguida la confusión me invadió, todas la paginas del libro se hallaban en blanco, una de las paginas paso lentamente por mi mano provocándome una ligera herida, causando que soltara el libro y este callera al suelo, rápidamente busque el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y torpemente trate de curarme.

De la nada la habitación comenzó a iluminarse, voltee para darme cuenta de que esa luz era originada por el libro, me acerque cautelosamente, me hinque frente a él, y lo tome entre mis manos, de repente sentí como era absorbida hacia el interior del libro, hasta que finalmente deje de ver estar en mi habitación.

La sensación fue rara, era como si fuera cayendo lentamente en un pozo que al parecer no tenía fin, varios de mis recuerdos pasaron frente a mí, la gran mayoría eran de mi madre, la duda asalto mi mente _¿acaso había muerto?_ Y si era así como rayos había pasado, sentí como adquiría mayor velocidad mi caída, pude divisar el suelo no muy lejos de mí, cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando la caída y el golpe, pero ninguno de ellos llego, simplemente caí sobre una superficie increíblemente blanda y cómoda, me levante tambaleándome un poco por la caída, me gire en dirección en donde había caído, para así hallar un enorme puff rosa, confundida fruncí ligeramente el ceño, ese puff no estaba cuando voltee a ver hacia el suelo, inspeccione el lugar en el que me hallaba, el piso era un mosaico de cuadros de color blanco y negro, las paredes estaban muy al estilo vintage de color hueso, me percaté de que también había cuatro pequeñas puertas, una en cada esquina, la primera era totalmente blanca de madera y con árbol frondoso y una enorme pieza de ajedrez tallado en ella, la segunda era una puerta verde que tenía varios letreros con palabras raras en él, la tercera puerta era totalmente negra con flechas incrustadas en ella, y la cuarta era como una carta de naipe.

Mi mirada se detuvo en el lado izquierdo de la última puerta, el cual se hallaba una pequeña mesa, me acerque a ella, había unos cuantos panquecillos que decían _cómeme_ y una pequeña botella morada que tenía una pequeña nota que decía _tómame._

–¡Hazlo! –me indico una voz que enseguida reconocí, ¡era el chico que me dio el libro de mamá!, lo busque con mi mirada alrededor de toda la habitación, pero no había nadie.

–Vamos ¡hazlo! –insistió, sin pensarlo tome la botella morada y un panquecillo, le di una pequeña mordida al panque y un pequeño sorbo al contenido de la botella.

Mi garganta comenzó a dolerme, empecé a ver borroso, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y todo aumentaba de tamaño, o era yo la que se estaba encogiendo, finalmente comencé a ver todo más claro y con mayor nitidez, me percaté de que aquellas puertas que hace pocos minutos parecían diminutas ahora estaban de mi tamaño, no solo había cambiado eso, ya que me di cuenta de que no llevaba puesta la misma ropa que hace un instante, mi blusa verde de manga larga y mis jeans azules habían sido sustituidos por un vestido azul sin mangas con un moño negro arriba de la cadera y con holanes en la parte de abajo del vestido, mi cabello que hace poco estaba amarrado en una trenza ahora se encontraba suelo y adornado por un moño de color blanco, mis tenis verdes habían sido sustituidos por unas balerinas negras, y en mi cuello yacía un collar con una llave, lo contemple con gran escrupulosidad, de la nada una voz provoco que me exaltara y dejara de mirar aquella llave.

–Me alegra que hayas optado por hacerlo, por un momento pensé que no lo harías–dijo felizmente el chico rubio, quien ya no llevaba puesta aquella gorra, ahora podía ver su rostro completamente, sus ojos eran dos profundos y radiantes zafiros, su piel era bronceada, tenía tres extrañas rayas en cada mejilla, y sus labios curvaban una enorme sonrisa, era muy atractivo, pero definitivamente hubiera preferido que llevara puesta su gorra ya que en su cabeza aparecían dos erguidas orejas blancas de conejo, instintivamente me aleje unos cuantos pasos de él.

–Tranquila, no te asustes, no te hare daño –agrego nervioso, mientras hacia un ademan con sus manos sin embargo sus orejas también se movieron, yo solo lo mire extrañada y a la vez divertida, definitivamente debía estar dormida o debí a verme golpeado mi cabeza muy fuertemente, ya que eso era completamente imposible que estuviera sucediendo.

–Veras Hinata, ¿si te puedo llamar por tu nombre? –me pregunto jovialmente, yo solo atine a asentir lentamente–Hinata al parecer estas destinada a vivir en este país, así que no te preocupes yo te enseñare donde podrás instalarte para que tu estancia aquí sea muy cómoda –concluyo tranquilamente, ¿acaso estaba hablando enserio? Qué clase de declaración era esa, seguramente él había sido el causante de que yo estuviera en este momento aquí.

–Lo siento este. . . –comencé a articular, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero al parecer el si conocía el mío, el noto mi vacilación y se apresuró a decir–Cierto que mal educado soy, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki White ¡Y SOY EL MEJOR MIEMBRO DE LA CORTE DE LA REINA DE CORAZONES! Y ahora seré el mejor guía que podrías tener Hinata!–declaro extasiado mientras aparecía un brillo especial en sus ojos, yo solté una pequeña risita, en realidad él era bastante gracioso y si le agregábamos las orejas de conejo le daban un toque bastante tierno, pero no debía dejarme engatusar por su aspecto increíblemente tierno y atrayente.

–Naruto Lo siento mucho, pero no pienso quedarme aquí–le aclare seriamente, en ese instante su enorme sonrisa se borró siendo remplazada por un puchero de un niño pequeño, hasta cierto punto era un poco raro aparentaba más o menos mi edad y aun así tenía un toque infantil rondando por todo su ser, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar sentir una debilidad por el–Pero Hina! Apenas acabas de llegar, no puedes irte así como así–me dijo suplicante con ligeras lagrimitas en los ojos tomándome de los hombros, lo mire extrañada.

–Naruto, necesito irme de aquí lo antes posible, ¿me podrías ayudar? –le pregunte amablemente, el solo se cursó de brazos y me dio la espalda, después de unos momentos soltó un bufido, para luego volver a sonreír alegremente, comenzaba a preguntarme si este conejo tenía problemas de múltiple personalidad.

–De acuerdo te ayudare, pero la única que puede saber cómo irte de aquí es la reina de corazones–comento sonriendo.

–¡¿La reina de corazones?–pregunte extrañada, el asintió efusivamente–exacto–me dio la razón mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba en dirección a la puerta del naipe gigante.

–Pero ¿Qué hay en las demás puertas? –lo cuestione deteniéndome.

–Bueno, respecto a ellas, te llevan a distintas partes de este país, la puerta blanca te lleva al reino de la princesa de ajedrez, la puerta verde te lleva al bosque profundo de este país te advierto que es un poco peligroso, y la puerta de naipe que tienes enfrente, te lleva al castillo de la reina de corazones–concluyo mientras comenzaba a guiarme nuevamente hacia aquella puerta.

– ¿Qué hay de la puerta negra? –me apresure a preguntar, su rostro se ensombreció –Esa puerta está prohibida, así que te recomiendo que nunca la cruces–me advirtió mientras abría la puerta del naipe.

Me metí en su interior, quede impactada ante el paisaje que se encontraba frente a mí, la respiración me falto, había arboles increíblemente enormes, el cielo tenia distintas tonalidades naranjas rojizas y amarillas, el pasto tenia distintas tonalidades de verde pero mayormente eran oscuras, había mariposas gigantes y varios animales de desigual tamaño, podía percibir una fresca fragancia de primavera, Naruto se puso delante de mí y me señalo un camino que se encontraba frente a él y a sus costados miles de hileras a arboles con rosas rojas, y claramente se podía ver atardecer a través de ellos, quede impactada y fascinada por tal hermosura del paisaje que estaba frente a mis ojos.

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? – le pregunte aun embelesada por el lugar, a lo que el soltó una sonora carcajada.

– esto Hinata es el país donde vivo o bueno una parte de el– aclaro, mientras nuevamente se ponía frente a mi intentando atraer mi atención, lo mire, el hizo un ademan con su brazo señalando el horizonte– Bienvenida a Wonderland Hinata – me dijo risueñamente, yo solamente abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

.

.

_**Continuara. . . . **_

.

.

* * *

><p>Que opinan merece Reviews?<p> 


End file.
